Memoirs of a Geisha: Keitaro, meaning Blessed
by phelipa
Summary: Sayuri moves on and develops her relationship with the Chairman, but not without consequences. She must work hard to maintain her relationship with her Okiya and Mameha, on top of that she receives some very interesting news.


**This was my first attempt at memoirs of a geisha fiction so please tell me what you think! R&R please! I just finished the book and loved it, it was amazing! I got from the end that Sayuri did have a baby with Chairman so I sort of based this fic on that. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, Arthur Golden, the author owns them all**

**Summary: Sayuri moves on and develops her relationship with the Chairman, but not without consequences. She must work hard to maintain her relationship with her Okiya and Mameha, on top of that she receives some very interesting news.**

**Rated: M because it's about geisha and may contain situations later on to do with that profession. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Memoirs of a Geisha: Keitaro meaning blessed

Chapter 1: Rejoining with Mameha

As the weeks became months, I began to spend much time with the chairman. Though I thoroughly enjoyed his company and adored being his mistress, I could not help but feel guilty; for ever since I had acquired Chairman as a_ danna_ I had neglected my relationship with Mameha. As a younger sister, I owed her so much but as I spent more time with Chairman I feared for our relationship. Finally one day, the time came when I was sure I needed to see Mameha again.

I spoke to the Chairman early in the morning, informing him that I would be away for perhaps a week but would undoubtedly return after that. He gave me consent and I departed in search of Mameha.

It took me not a day to find her apartment above the Japanese apothecary. I'd dressed in one of my best kimono, a sea water blue with glimmers of fish around the base. My obi was a bright orange with golden threads patterning it. Though I knew Mameha would not care as much about my attire I supposed it would be considerate to dress finely.

I knocked on her door and awaited an answer. Her long time maid had passed away during the war and she now had a new assistant named Masako. Masako opened the door and gave a courteous bow which I returned when I had entered. She led me to Mameha's living area and had me sit in one of the chairs. Serving me tea, she informed me that Mameha had gone to the fortune teller but was to return within a half hour. I nodded consent and she departed, promising to inform me upon her return.

I did not have to wait quite a half hour before Mameha returned and Masako led her into the living area. I bowed deeply before her and she returned the favor with a deep bow. As I stood she enveloped me in a hug. It had been so long since we'd seen one another.

"Mameha! How are you?" I inquired politely

"Oh, I'm well." She replied, for it was not custom to ask a younger sister how life was treating them.

She sat next to me on the firm couch and turned to look into my eyes.

"Sayuri, may I inquire as to the reason of your visit?"

I had hoped to wait a time before informing her of my suspicions, but as she had begun the conversation I could see no way of changing it's course.

"Mameha-san, I had hoped to delay my suspicions but as you have brought them up, I fear I may be bearing the Chairman's child."

Whatever Mameha had expected, I suppose it was not that. It was not the first time I had come to her with such news. When the General had been my _danna_ I had become pregnant. Being only young, Mameha had informed me to abort the child. I had confirmed with the General and the next week I was ridden of the child. Like Mameha, I now had a small statue, representing the life I lost, residing in the temple.

As she had done the first time, she pressed her fingers into my lower abdomen.

"Well Sayuri, you can certainly feel the swell of a child here. We must make an appointment with Dr. Crab."

Dr. Crab, what horrible memories I held of him. However, I had no other choice. Though there were other doctors, Dr. Crab was the one nearby. Mameha sent Masako to inform the doctor that we were in need of a visit, and waited until she had departed to speak about the child.

"Sayuri-san, have you spoken to the Chairman yet?"

I shook my head,

"No Mameha, I wanted to be sure before I presented him with such news."

She sighed, "Sayuri, you must know the Chairman has already fathered two daughters. Has he ever asked you to bear a child for him?"

I shook my head and she continued,

"Sayuri, you must not become attached to the child. The Chairman may very well command you to destroy the child. The baron would never have allowed me to keep one of the children he fathered. After seeing Dr. Crab, you must inform the Chairman of your state."

I nodded again, and out of respect and thanks, gave her a small bow.

"I suppose I should visit Mother Nitta too, the Chairman has given me a week of departure."

Mameha confirmed my beliefs, saying that as an adopted daughter I was obliged to inform my mother of the pregnancy.

Masako returned not long after we'd sent her, to state that Dr. Crab was willing to see us later in the afternoon. Mameha changed her kimono into one that was slightly fancier. Dr. Crab had been both of our _mizuage_ patrons and was entitled to see the both of us at our best.

We set out on our way to the doctor's. We passed many a geisha I recognized from my days as an entertainer. Now I was bound to the Chairman alone. I'd heard that Mameha had acquired a new _danna_ in the past few months and inquired as to who it was. She did not meet me directly in the eye as she stated who it was.

"It is Nobu-san."

Though I was surprised, I was also happy. Mameha had been mistress to the Baron for too long. She deserved the kind of treatment I knew Nobu would give her. Though it still saddened me to know I had betrayed the great Nobu-san I knew that Mameha could give him what he had so longed for from me. I smiled kindly and told her that I was very happy to hear she had found such a _danna._ She seemed pleased with my reaction and I let it go at that.

When we arrived at the doctor's clinic, I felt as though I was returning to my _mizuage_. My heart was pounding and my palms were covered in a slick sheen or perspiration. Mameha must have noticed because she gave me a look, which I took to mean _Calm down, it's just one appointment._ Maybe she had been able to forget her _mizuage_ but my own was fresh in my memory, still to this day.

We entered the clinic and Dr. Crab came out to greet us.

"Mameha-san, Sayuri-san. I'm so pleased to see you both! How are you?"

We both gave deep bows which he returned and assured him we were fine.

"If you are both fine, why do I have the pleasure of seeing you today?"

Of course, the ever brilliant Dr. Crab had figured us out. I inhaled deeply before replying,

"Dr. Crab, I believe I may be pregnant."

"Ah." He nodded and ushered me into the side room, leaving Mameha in the waiting room. Though the examination took little time, I could not wait for it to be over. When he had finished he helped me back into my obi before stating,

"Sayuri, you are indeed carrying a child. Need you an abortion or a doctor I'm willing to help."

I thanked him, but in my mind I was already thinking of other doctors I could visit for either an abortion or monthly check ups. He wished me good luck and ushered me out to Mameha again, making small talk with both of us before bidding us good bye.

When we left the clinic, Mameha stopped me and asked to know the truth. I told her that Dr. Crab had assured me that in 7 months I was to be carrying a baby. She smiled at me but I could see a dark sadness in the back of her eyes. Because she was older than I, it was unlikely that she would ever bear a child again. Every child she had born with the Baron had been taken away from her and deep inside of her being she craved to become a mother.

I stopped speaking of the pregnancy with Mameha, hoping she would leave our conversation be. Anyways, I had not yet spoken to the Chairman and I knew not whether he would want this child. I found it rather amusing, though in a sickening way, that the male had all of the say in the pregnancy. Though I would be the one to carry and birth the child, the Chairman was the one to decide whether I should keep the child.

I walked Mameha back to her small apartment, assured her I would be back later, and then set out in the direction of the Nitta Okiya. It saddened me to see the state it was in now, compared to what it had been years ago. Repairs were still being made after the war, and I hoped that one day it would hold the same magic it had held for me.

I entered slowly, unsure of what to do. I could hear soft humming from the kitchen and led myself in that direction. Auntie had always had a habit of singing while she worked. As I rounded the corner I saw that it was indeed her.

"Auntie?" I spoke softly so not to startle her.

When she turned, her face lit like a glowing candle.

"Sayuri-san, what a surprise! To what do we owe the honor of your presence?"

I smiled slightly but asked that we find Mother first. Auntie agreed and went in search of her. I could see age beginning to work its evil on her body. Her limp was much more visible than it had ever been and her face was lined with deep creases. I was somewhat frightened to see the effect it had taken on Mother. As she entered the room I saw that though age had affected her too, she was still as strong as she had ever been.

The young girl they had brought back from the farm was still residing with them. I believe her name was Etsuko. She had grown into quite a young woman, I noticed as she poured our tea. Mother and Auntie sat down across from me and watched in apprehension as I sipped at my tea. They seemed to sigh in relief as I set down my glass and prepared to speak.

"Mother, Auntie, I came hear to speak to you today about an important matter."

They nodded and I sent a glance towards Etsuko, who was sitting quietly by Mother's side. I was quite taken in by how different she looked from the last time I had seen her. I pushed my thoughts into the back of my mind, at least until I had revealed my news.

"I've just returned from the clinic of Dr. Crab with Mameha and I have discovered I'm to bear a child. It is the Chairman's child. I have not spoken to him yet but I will when I return to his home. I am here for a mere week, but I supposed I should inform you. I am unsure as to whether he wants the child or not, but I thought you should know of the child."

They nodded, keeping their expressions thankfully blank. Auntie's lips were turning in the corner, just enough for me to see she was concealing a small smile. Mother, I was unsure about. With either decision I was sure she would accept it, for that was what our relationship had always been.

As we continued to speak I noticed that Mother's gaze kept wandering from me to Etsuko, as though she wished to speak to me about her. I gave her a slight nod as she returned her gaze to my own; assuring her I would speak about that matter later. She nodded back then sent Etsuko on an errand to fetch their tea supplies from the store.

As soon as she departed, I learned what mother desired.

"Sayuri-san, you have grown into a magnificent geisha. I must say that this Okiya has made the most profit with you as an adopted daughter."

I thanked her, bowed graciously and waited for her to continue.

"Auntie and I have been observing young Etsuko for several months now. She is growing into a very beautiful young woman, even at the young age of thirteen."

I remarked that I had noticed the very same thing about her.

"We have been slowly introducing her into the world of a geisha. Though we have not begun her studies yet I feel that she would make a promising student. Though if you have this child, it may complicate matters, we were hoping to ask you to become Etsuko's older sister. She is quite taken in with you, if you haven't noticed."

I informed her I had indeed noticed and I was quite taken in with her in return.

Mother sat quietly, something uncommon for her, and waited for me to take in what they had informed me.

"Mother, I'd like to thank you for thinking of me. Though I cannot say for sure whether I can, I would like to. I feel everything depends on the decision of the Chairman. If I keep the child it will become more difficult. Will you allow me to think upon it and speak to the Chairman about it?"

She nodded, seeming grateful that I even considered it and I knew that this was another subject I would have to discuss with Mameha.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**TBC…**


End file.
